This invention relates to the construction of ships and, more particularly, to a ship structure that increases the flexibility of utilization of the ship.
Large ships have a structure including a hull, and a number of internal horizontal decks within the hull and extending above the hull. Vertical walls or bulkheads extend between the decks to support the higher decks, to provide rigidity to the structure, and to divide each deck into compartments. There are doors through the walls, and the doors at selected bulkheads are made watertight so as to divide the interior of the ship into a large number of watertight spaces. This structure is typically made of steel welded into a rigid structure. In some cases, parts of the structure may be made of plastic or other metals such as aluminum, but in these cases the same structural approach is used so that the structure is defined.
Such a ship structure is operable and satisfactory for many types of ships and for many types of applications. In other instances, the inventor has observed that the existing structure provides far more strength and rigidity than required. Additionally, this existing ship construction limits the flexibility of utilization of the vessel. Once the shape and size of each compartment is defined during the original construction, for example, they cannot be readily altered even if the ship is used for many years and its mission changes over time. If the internal arrangement of the space is to be changed, a major and costly refitting is required that typically consumes many months and removes the ship from service during that time.
There is a need for an improved approach to the design and construction of ships that overcomes this inflexibility of utilization. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.